Xyon
Xyon is a large city-world in the Solaris System, and the third world from its sun, Solaris. Colonized in 10,000 XE by the Madora Family, who's patriarch and matriarch, Malakai and Belisari Madora settled it in their desire to leave their dreary and generally lack-luster lives on Earth. The planet is regarded as the center of Solarian civilization, and the homeworld of one of its sub-species, the Xai. Geography Surface Xyon is a large planet with an empty core (hollowed out around 3,750 XE), and a crystalline crust known as Sardonikium. Xyon has grown into a heavily-populated ecumenpolis, with a massive population of some two trillion beings. The planet has only two major oceans, the Pharian Ocean and the Great Oriental Sea, the first which serves as a major recreation spot for tourists and politicians, and the latter which is used as a government facility region and reservior for the population. The mountains and forests which onces covered the planet completely have since been long ago removed and replaced by the black ish-purple obsidian skyscrapers of the Xai. The cities are divided into thousands of mega-blocks that house hundreds of thousands of residents, and produce many of the consumer goods nor required to be produced in the designated industrial sectors of the planet. The planet is divided into dozens of quadrants which are further divided zones which are governed as individual cities. It should be noted that Xyon's cities are not limited to the surface. Xyon's core was long ago hallowed out to make way for the expanding population of the Xai. Massive undergorund cities have replaced the once molten center of Xyon. It is however, the most dangerous region of the planet, overrun by insane murderers and rapists with no home on the surfaces, dejected by Xyon's society. Environment Xyon's atmosphere is invisible, meaning that the population has an unimpeded view the stars and celestal objects beyond their world. However, it lacks the amazing view one would have on the world of Midnight. The population produces trillions of tons of waste every hour, with the vast majority of it recycled and reused so as to preserve time, money, and resources. The planet's underground industrial-sized recycling centers reprocess the waste, and send it back to the surface for resell. For the more dangerous waste such as toxic refuse and spent energy cores, these are sent to one of Xyon's moons for reprocessing. Given Xyon's massive population and heavy industrialization, the government was quick to see to it that Xyon was able to use sustainable energy meathods to keep the wheels of society going, and prevent pollution from destroying the planet. Carbon dioxcide would normally reign supreme on such a world, yet do to preventative measures undertaken by Xyon early on, it is not a major issue for the populace. The underground cities of Xyon produce the lion's share of the world's energy supplies. Many of these power stations however, have been abandoned to the extremely dangerous and hyper-aggressive criminals residing in the underground cities, and have long since occupied the stations.. Society Category:Planets Category:Copyright